The prior art has put forth several designs for neckties. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,188 to Birgit Dresen and Gernot Lenz describes a necktie made of leather, textiles or flexible material with a collar for fastening the tie around a neck. A front apron is fitted to the collar, whereby the front apron is made of at least three braided bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 2004/0017085 to David Daniels describes a decorative necktie knot device that replaces the need for a necktie knot altogether. The decorative necktie knot consists of a one piece continuous body having a pair of slots for receiving the bottom portions of a conventional necktie knot. The decorative necktie knot has a generally triangularly shaped front face with side panels. The right side panel and left side panel fold upon one another to form a cavity to receive the necktie. Attached to the side panels are fastening means to secure and define the shape and cavity. A single opening at the bottom of the front face permits the traditional necktie to emerge from the decorative necktie knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,593 to Carl T. Stevens describes a decorative necktie knot cover that is adapted to be easily placed encompassing a necktie knot and removal therefrom. The decorative cover has a generally triangularly shaped front face with side panels on two of the three sides. The side panels have attached protruding tabs, and a top panel and rear panel. The front side, side panels, top panel and rear panel are folded to form a cavity receiving the necktie knot. Attached to the protruding tabs and to the rear panel are fastening means. These rear panel fastening means are adapted to receive the protruding tabs fastening means to secure and define the cavity. In an alternate embodiment, the fastening means are attached only to the protruding tabs so they connect with each other behind the rear panel. The top panel attached to the top of the triangular face is so shaped to allow an opening on opposite sides to receive the necktie as it surrounds the person's neck. A single bottom opening at the bottom of the front face permits the tie to emerge from the decorative cover. The necktie knot cover is secured about the knot until removal is desired.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.